Bollocks is full of friendship
by Ewllaa
Summary: Exchange of letters between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin during Maurauders era. Picklgirl's and my view of what really was going on!  Humor, Friendship/romance and all that Marauders shizzle!
1. From Sirius to Remus 1

**Bollocks is full of friendship  
><strong>A Harry Potter Fanfiction, set in the Maurauders era...  
>warning: may be implied of a relationship between two men..<p>

made by Picklgirl and me...  
>It actually started when I found this curious letter in my mailbox...seemed the Sirius Black had sent me a letter... It was quite disappointing to notice it wasn't me the letter was meant to be, but one Remus Lupin...<br>Long story short; we started a letter-exchange as Sirius(Picklgirl) and Remus(me)...  
>Now we are also starting with Mental-Remus and Mental-Sirius..(aka, what they really think;))<br>We've had quite a lot of fun writing these letters(and are still continuing!)  
>Hope you guys will like it! Feel free to leave reviews!~<p>

Dear Remus,

It's been a while since I last sent you a letter, for which my sincerest apologies, Moony. My mother has found yet another way to make my life a tad more enjoyable- but not really. I don't know how she does it, but every time as I do as much as think of our feathered friends, she seems to know it. Thus sending out letters is nearly impossible. She's out of the house at the moment, so I've seized the opportunity.  
>Also, the only thing that woman's even interested in, is devoting her life to make sure that I'll look as much like Regulus. By Merlin's beard, he's such a git.<br>I'm so sick and tired of this place, Moony. You know the Potters have suggested I move in with them? I'm about to take them up on their offer.  
>Can you imagine; Prongs and I under the same roof? –Oh wait, I guess you can- should be quite amusing.<br>By the way, how many Outstandings did you get on your O.W.L.S? No, wait, don't tell me. You got them all except for Potions right? (And I only got a P for Divination? Bollocks!) I only aced Potions and D.A.D.A., but the latter was just ridiculous.

So what've you been up to this summer? Except for reading that is. You know Moonykins, that mysterious book-reading-guy act you've been doing for the past five years… I know it has worked out great for you, but you should really give up on it.  
>You should know what the girls have to say about it. Man, not even about Prongs and I they talk so highly. And I swear they do because James and I had to hide in many bathroom stalls and listen at many doors to find out. But it was totally worth it- except maybe that one time McGonagall caught us.<p>

Anyway Remus, what I was trying to say; give up on the act while you still can or you might die an overdose of lovepotion. And with your barely acceptable potion skills, that could end a bit disastrous.  
>So take my advice and leave the girls to James and me. We'll handle it.<p>

I'm going to try and sneak out of the house tonight and try to find an owl to send you this letter. Hopefully it'll arrive you by the time I'm safely at Prongs'.

Totally chuffed for next schoolyear by the way. There's still plenty of mischief left unmanaged and we simply can't have that, can we?

Hope you're doing fine and didn't have much to bother about the past month.

Take care Moony, hope to see you soon.

Cheers,  
>Sirius 'Padfoot' Black<p> 


	2. From Remus to Sirius 1

Dear Sirius,

I was quite worried not hearing a thing from you the last couple of weeks! I really hope you´re doing fine… wherever you are right now!

Send me an owl as quickly as possible! I don't want you to be devoured by a flubberwurm! Sorry, lame joke. But I -was- AM truly concerned about your well-being! (Yes, I know that sounds terrifying. I'm quite flabbergasted myself!)  
>But please send me an owl as soon as possible you're safe and sound at the Potters!<br>(Sirius, just so you know, it is considered rude to blow up stuff in a house that isn't yours (even though Prongs will probably participate with your schemes, it's also NOT HIS HOUSE!) I wouldn't want to see you two get hurt, or even worse, the Potter's house demolished!  
>Just want to take some precautions!.<p>

Well, I bet you and James will have a blast of a summer these last couple of weeks! (please don´t take "blast" too literally!)

My O.W.L´s were ok I guess. Except for potions (yes, I have a P). I´m afraid this year I really have to be tutored.  
>Let´s make a deal! You teach me potions and I will help you with Divination!<p>

My summer is like every previous summer I spend home. It´s quite fun. I read a lot (don´t you dare to make that "tsk" sound Mister Black!).

Yes, I have done a lot this summer vacation. I have read a lot. You should try it once, reading a book. It´s quite fun and entertaining!

On further note, I have no idea what you're talking about. Book-reading-guy-act. ACT? Dear Mister Black, I must say I'm heavily disappointed! How long have we known each other Paddy? And you are convinced my interests are purely an act? And Siriusly? Myteriously? Don't make me laugh, you git! (Maybe the fact you and Prongs were hiding in the girls' lavatory gives some sort of a bad impression? Just a thought.)  
>My, my, my. If the idea itself wasn't so absurd, I would almost believe you are jealous?<p>

Well, I´ll leave you be, enough parenting for a few days I reckon!

(That and the fact I can practically hear Prongs whine for some of your attention.  
>And you know how he gets when he doesn´t get any!<p>

Send him my regards!)

See you soon;

Remus Moony- Who will never EVER give up reading- Lupin


	3. From Sirus to Remus 2

Dear Remus,

Thanks a lot for your letter, even though James had ripped it out of my hands the moment your owl handed it over to me. He sends you his regards and said –and I cite- the only git here is you, Moony.  
>He said it in that tone of him, you know. Like when he found out I snogged that Abbot girl he was supposed to take to the Yule ball. But let's not go into those antics…<p>

By the way, jealous? Me? Of your success with the ladies? Please Moony. The great Sirius Black doesn't need to be jealous of such things. In fact, I could teach you a trick or two. Although you might want to wait a bit. I convinced James trying them out on Evans. Should be good fun – I mean, now he'll finally be able to win her heart. Yuck. I'm not into this sort of talk. Frilly descriptions are more your kind of thing.

So, you sure you want me as your tutor? Oh man, it will be fantastic, I promise you. Maybe we could practice potions in the Divination room. In case something happens, say someone-accidently- blows something up, not only will I not lose being in Slughorn's favour, but it might also rid me of my Divination problem!  
>Sounds good, no?<p>

James is nodding in agreement, should you wonder.

Oh, I was wondering, have you heard anything from Wormtail? He isn't dead, isn't he?  
>Prongs and I were asking ourselves. Lad surely likes to lock himself up at home. We were thinking of inviting him over for the last week. Although he might scare off the girls. Prongs figured out this great plan to hit on some Muggle girls from the local village.<br>We'll save you one!

Oh Moonykins, I don't mind your parenting most of the time. You would be a great alternative for my mother, of whom I haven't heard a thing since my glorious escape. Not that I care, for that matter.

Take care mate!

Padfoot

Yesyes, and Prongs  
>(he threatened to set my lucky boxers on fire if I didn't include him… so there we go)<p> 


	4. From Remus to Sirius 2

Sirius,

First of all, I want to apologize for the awful delay my letter made. But as you may have guessed, it was full moon a couple of days ago.  
>And I swear, I did have a letter, but forgot to send it. And, well I forgot it in my trousers.<br>God, this is quite embarrassing. After the full moon, I woke up with the letter as good as gone.  
>Well, almost completely gone. My mouth had a suspicious taste of parchment and ink.<br>Yes, you may laugh. Please laugh. I know you are trying not to laugh, but I wouldn't want you to choke to death.

Yes, Sirius, I ate the letter (No need to keep repeating it!).  
>And no, this school year you certainly may not use "my werewolf-friend ate my homerwork" as an excuse!<br>And this will probably be too late to ask, but please don't tell it to James..  
>You've already said it, didn't you? Oh god.<p>

Well, anyway, now you know why the long delay. Please take this awful story and my embarrassment as an apology.

These full moons were quite hard and intense. And afterwards there was such a big tension in the house. My parents would keep on giving me worried glances, and tried to let me stay put.  
>But as you know, when it is a full moon, even during the day, I need my space. My own space.<br>And the last months I'm not really myself anymore. I'm only running on instincts.  
>Anyway, I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts! My parents are too suffocating.<br>… Sorry. I feel like a real ass, for complaining about my parents to you.  
>They are only worried, but I'm complaining like they treat me awfully, while you just ran away from your home. I'm sorry. It's just that I can't really take it here. In Hogwarts there is always a place I could be on my own. But here at home, and especially during full moon, my parents won't let me a second out of their sight….<p>

On a different note; you convinced Prongs to follow your guidance to win the heart of Lilly?  
>Do you want him to get killed?<br>Believe me, he doesn't need to know those sorts of tricks, he just got to be himself, loosen up around her. I know she'll appreciate that much more than 'one of the hundred Sirius-pickup-lines'.

And yes, I want you as a tutor, and no way we'll be doing it in the Divination classroom. I think Slughorn will keep favoring you, because you are truly brave enough to tutor me.  
>(And I truly do not care "James is nodding in agreement, just so I know". He has no right to give any advice before he has managed to make a normal conversation with Lily without him risking to be hexed by her. Yes, I know I'm quite mean. Blame the werewolfmornes!)<p>

About our dearest friend Wormtail, yes, I've heard something.  
>And I can assure you he isn't dead, but is enjoying his vacation at his grandparents' house.<br>But that's all I know.

You and James' escapades, though amazing as may seem, are a bit concerning. Do not scare those muggle-girls with one of your famous pick-up lines.  
>(No but seriously, do not get yourself into trouble!)<br>And please, do not "save me one" as you bluntly put it. I couldn't care less about a girl I don't even know. But anyway, this letter is long enough (not even mentioning the personal trauma I will get when seeing you, or James (and probably by now Peter)).

Send Prongs my regards!  
>And say to his parents they are truly heroes to be able to put up with you two!<br>Oh god, they aren't dead are they?

Hope to see you soon,  
>-Yes, the letter-eating-werewolf- Remus Lupin!<p> 


	5. From Sirus to Remus 3

Dear Sirius Remus, (Your fault for not writing to me sooner, I'd nearly started writing letters to myself!)

You really worry too much. That, and you make it sound as if James and I do nothing but cause trouble. Which is not entirely true you know. I asked Mrs. Potter and she said that we were only a slightly bit of nuisance, at most. Nothing she couldn't deal with. Oh, and she sends you her regards. Proof enough she isn't dead yet?

Concerning the Muggle girls, no need to worry either. We (or rather, I did) had asked them out, but Prongs chickened out because he was certain that it would influence his chances with Lily in a negative way. I told him it wasn't as is she's a seer and would know I if he showed interest in other girls, but to no avail. So because we ditched the Muggle girls, they now don't even want to talk to us. Thus we are doomed to spend the rest of our summer days playing Quidditch. As much as that's possible with just the two of us. Most of the time it just consists of me smacking the Bludger in Prongs' direction, which is pretty fun because he only has eyes for the snitch.

Speaking of Prongs, you might brace yourself for the start of the new term, because he's going to make sure you'll never forget about the incident with the last letter. Neither will I, by the way. No good being a howler, Moony, since we love you anyway.  
>Both James and I are really concerned about you. So weird that your parents suddenly try to smother you. Sure they've always worried, with good reason, but still, you're not twelve anymore and it's not the first time you've turned into a werewolf. Parents… they truly are such a hassle.<p>

Ah well, look at it from the bright side: by the time this letter arrives at you place, you'll probably will be packing your trunk for Hogwarts already. Although, knowing you, it'll probably be packed already.  
>Oh, did we tell you, Prongs and I are contemplating on dropping Divination. His parents don't mind as long as he invests his time in useful things. The only thing that's withholding me are of course your tutoring skills that might help me through.<br>On the other hand, I will have my hands full of tutoring you. To which I am very much looking forward to, should you wonder. I've been thinking, we might start off with the Draught of the Living Dead. Should be good fun, no?

Another thing I've been pondering on… we should continue writing to each other even when we're at Hogwarts. That way I'll get some other mail than love letters. Don't hold back if you want to write me one too!

Sincerely, Sirius Black yes, yes, and James Potter

p.s. No news on Wormy, I really do believe he's dead. Maybe his grandparents smothered him with all their love.


	6. From Remus to Sirius 3

Padfoot,

Yes, I know it took a while before you got my letter, but I liked your idea to keep writing during the schoolyear. And to set a good example, I decided I'm going to give you this letter when we're on the Hogwarts Express. Now don't pout Paddy. Eventually you've got the letter!

I'm rather glad Prongs chickened out. It would indeed, however you may think otherwise, make a bad impression on Lily. Ha~ the delightful and dangerous game called Quidditch! How I long to see the Quidichteams try to knock each other of their brooms, even though such action could lead to grave injuries or death. However the latter is considered as unimportant.  
>You may think I'm being sarcastic, but on the contrary, at the moment I came to the point I truly miss our barbaric sport.<p>

About the missing letter; well I could've tried, couldn't I? Ah, but it does beat the old-time joke: "Moony's monthly problem".  
>Now I think about it; you, Prongs and even Wormtail have eaten much more curious things. But I'll be as kind to not bring those lovely memories back to the surface! (Aren't I nice. I won't remember you about the very, very, VERY embarrassing event that consisted mud-and-even-more-disgusting-stuff. I won't bring that up, because I don't want to make my friends remember such a very, very, very embarrassing tale).<p>

The reason my parents are a bit too suffocating is because they also noticed my changing into a werewolf is these months a lot more aggressive… I'm almost quite certain I've reached my werewolf-puberty. Oh jolly.

(yes, apparently you do know me a bit. My trunk was already packed 4 weeks ago.)  
>About you two dropping Divination. Do you really think that's wise? Why don't you first discuss this with McGonagall. If your career will not consist a trace of Divination, I would say, "Go for it! Drop Divination!" Otherwise I reckon it would be better to just keep hanging on these last couple of years, and let me tutor you.<br>I sincerely hope you're joking about the draught of the living dead potion. You know that's way out of my lead. Let's start with something simple? Please?

Do you seriously get so many loveletters? I hear you brag often enough about your success with the ladies. But have you ever had a relationship that lasts longer than a half hour (two-timing does not count).

If Wormtail is or isn't dead, we shall see on the Hogwarts Express. He probably just forgot us during the holiday. You know the poor lad!

Untill the next letter!  
>Remus<p> 


	7. From Sirius to Remus 4

Dear Remus,

I truly was pleasantly delighted to see you again. But you're gone again now. Being all fancy in your Prefects carriage. Anyway, I do think congratulations are in place because this is pretty good news. Think about all the sneaking around the castle we could do without the teachers complaining because we've got a Prefect in our midst? Brilliant plans are forming in my mind, Moony, brilliant plans indeed.

Blimey, I never thought never writing letters while sitting in a train would be such an endeavor. I'm trying my best to write a bit decent but I was never good at that anyway.

James had abandoned me by the way. To "buy something from the trolly". Right, for 20 minutes. I'd bet you he's stalking Evans. Really, he's never heard of subtle before, has he?  
>So yes, I'm stuck with Peter. Our lost little mouse. To tell you the truth, he looks a bit peaky. Wonder what happened over summer.<p>

Oh! I'd almost forget! That twat of a Prongs! Apparently, his parents don't agree one bit with him dropping Divination. Lousy git told me before he ran of to "the trolly". I did drop it, naturally. But If I'm the only one, I'll miss out on all the shenanigans. That and the prospect of you having to tutor me.. I'll suppose I'll take it up again.  
>And no, why on earth would I know already what kind of career I'd want to pursue. You've got it all figured out already, haven't you?<p>

Now hold it right there, I have been in… relationships, if that's what you'd like to call them, longer than half an hour. Remember last Yule Ball, when I went out with that girl from Ravenclaw? If I recall correctly, that evening lasted longer than thirty minutes.  
>So there you have it!<p>

Talking about the Yule Ball, who're gonna ask?  
>(Oh you knew the topic would come up one day)<br>Seen any interesting Prefects in that carriage of yours?

I also think we should place bets on whether Prongs'll ask Lily out before we take our N.E.W.T.S next year. I kid, I kid.  
>If you speak of the devil.. he's returned with his tail between his legs. Not literally of course.<p>

Peter's nearly bouncing off of his seat wanting to know what James has been up to.  
>Oh dear,<br>You better return from your fancy carriage soon

Sincerely, Sirius


	8. From Remus to Sirius 4

First of all: thank you for adding picklgirl's and mine story to your favourites/story-alerts!  
>You guys have no idea how happy I get when getting a notification someone is actually reading thisXD<br>I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter; and ofcourse don't forget: Picklgirl and I love-love-LOVE reviews!

Sirius,

You know quite well I did not want to leave you guys. But I am really sorry.  
>If it is a bit of a comfort, it was not that interesting at all.<br>Thank you, all three of you, for being "happy" for me, though I think you are more happy for your shenanigans.  
>You guys see me being a prefect as a green light to all of your (Okay often our) mischief. But please consider I can't give you guys too much "green light", as it'll gives us all trouble, I assure you.<br>And once again I feel a shiver going down my spine when you said 'brilliant ideas' (yes, there was also a bit of curiosity, of course.)

I applause for you success of writing this letter while riding the train! I can read almost everything. Hence, I can read more than your usual handwriting.

I was really glad seeing you, even though I had to go quite fast. You haven't changed at all! James on the other hand seems even more taller, and Peter rounder than before!

About Prongs, well, I think you and your speculations were right. He did walk an unusual amount of times past the carriage were the prefects were assembled! Well, Until Lily (yes, she is also a prefect) went outside and yelled at James. Poor lad.  
>But Lilly was smiling afterwards, if my eyes were not mistaking! But do NOT tell him I said that. Those two have to battle it out on their own!<p>

Next your remark about Divantion. Just think if you really want to take it back up (Do not take it back because of peer-pressure). I thought Peter also dropped Divination because of the incident with the 17 broken crystal balls, and the unfortunate and horrifying predictions by our professor.  
>But rest assured, if needed, you can always ask for my help, even though it is quite a vague subject.<br>And yes, sorry it was my prejudice to think you maybe have thought about your future goals and career.  
>Although there are a few occupations that interest me quite a lot, I'm quite unsure about my own future after graduating from Hogwarts. But if there weren't these certain 'things' preventing me planning my career, yes, I would most certainly had everything worked out.<br>Pitty, it's going to be impossible. Who would dare to employ a werewolf?

Excuse me, yes, you had indeed quite some "relationships" which lasted longer than half an hour. But Please note that the "half hour" was sarcasm and I only wanted to point out your relationships are very short.  
>… Do you even remember her name?<br>It was Cathy, and If I'm not mistaken the same night you wen't snogging a girl form Hufflepuf.  
>I don't want to say how to live your life -any more than necessary- and I know it's hard for you and your raging hormones to keep control, but please be a bit more considerate when chasing skirts. Do not play with their feelings (: the person wearing the skirts that is. Not the skirts).<br>I feel like a parent right now, even more than usually, I'm quite horrified I'll let you know.

Yule ball? Again? ("Of course Remus, hence the name "Annual Yule ball")  
>Well, I'm afraid to disappoint you but as you might have guessed I have not even thought about the Yule ball, let alone who I would ask. If I would go.<br>No don't give me that look Sirius.  
>You know I do not like a lot of people stacked in the same room. Dancing at that.<br>I have very little interest in all of that. At the moment there are more important things for me to focus on. 

Hope my reply was quick enough.  
>Goodnight!<p>

Yours,  
>Remus Lupin<p> 


	9. From Sirius to Remus 5

Dear Remus,

By Merlin's pants and everything that is holy, I thought I would never be able to survive the first week. I had presumed the fifth year was the hardest(you know with the O.W.L.S) and they would cut us some slack before our seventh. But no! If I hear McGonagall say "It's all in preparation of your N.E.W.T. year" one more time, I will put Snivellus' hair on fire during Transfiguration.  
>We've had almost no free time, it's inhuman. How on earth de you manage to get everything done in time while still having to attend to your Prefect duties?<br>You, my friend, are a madman. Oh and I will be seriously needing Divination tutoring. Stat. Because, as you obviously noticed, I had to take a nap during class.

Really, Moony, I admire how you can put up with everything. You work your ass off here at school to get a decent job while at the same time you realize that most of the jobs you would be excellent in probably won't accept you because of the W-thing. Load of nonsense by the way, since you're probably already smarter than most of the morons working at the Ministry. But, so yeah, what I was trying to say, I have great respect for you.  
>Wow, that didn't sound dull at all.<p>

Anyway, I know it's been only a week, but I'm not planning on being a studious git. Nor should you, the Sorting Hat put you into Gryffindor-and not Ravenclaw for a reason.  
>Besides, the others could use the distraction as well. Peter's been having the munchies way more often than good is for him and James, heartbroken as ever, he most certainly would be better off not thinking about Evans if only for a couple of hours. I swear he's on the brink of asking someone to brew a love potion for him. As long as he doesn't try to make one himself. When that happens he'll probably kill Evans and blow up the Potions classroom.<p>

I will come up with a mischievous plan to execute, just give me some more time!~

Also, I know it's still ages before the Yule Ball, but you're not getting away with a lousy excuse like that. Remus, you are not phobic for wide, open places or people and nobody can dance probably.  
>Don't worry about a date either, girls swoon over you like Prongs swoons over Evans… okay maybe not exactly like that, but you get the idea.<p>

You should be grateful that I prioritize writing you a letter back over writing me Transfiguration essay.  
>(Essay! First week! I can't believe it!)<p>

Take care mate,  
>Yours truly,<p>

Sirius Black


	10. From Remus to Sirius 5

Been a while, but here once again a new letter/'chapter'!  
>Enjoy!<br>… Hint: reviews we really do love, and people who don't review…well, picklgirl is going to hunt you down…  
>Just kidding! But siriusly, we love reviews!~ (Y'all expected that lame pun didn't you?XD)<p>

Dear Sirius,

Now don't be too dramatic. You've survived the first week just fine.  
>And about me handling everything on top of my Prefect-tasks, well first of all I don't sleep till noon in the weekends and I don't sleep during breaks (and classes!), Sirius.<br>You will cope just fine, just don't be such a drama queen.

Well, here is my first wise lesson as a tutor for Divination: DO NOT SLEEP DURING CLASS! You git.

Padfoot, are you okay? You're not sick are you? I'm becoming a bit afraid. You're actually praising me! You? YOU have respect for me? Oh god, please, do not tell me you're dying.

And yes, I think it is time we start an intervention for Wormtail and Prongs. Wormtail really is eating too much. I think something is bothering him, maybe because of all the weird rumours going araund in the Wizarding world? And Prongs. Well, it's obvious we've got to do something.  
>"Evans, just say you want me, and I'll show you heaven in 5 minutes". That's just plain wrong. I really hope it's not a pick-up line from you mister Black! However, we all know you've got a little bit more tact than Prongs, regarding that matter, if I hear that you wrote some of those awful pick-up lines just to crack yourself up to observe how Prongs is getting cursed by Lily, I'm not done with you.<p>

Speaking of interventions. If you keep this up, I'm afraid we'll have to have a serious talk with you too. Now don't act innocent. If for once you would not fool around so much you would actually have plenty of time to study and even sleep as often as you do.  
>Prongs and Wormtail are saying you're sneaking out of the common room in the evening. And I hate to admit I also see you sneaking off at night.<br>Is something wrong? Is something bothering you?  
>Peter claims you're fooling around every night. I really hope that is not true. That would just be wrong.<br>Well, you don't have to tell us. We're just worried, you know?

God, Sirius! I really have no interest in the Yule Ball. Just give it a rest?  
>And I think the girls would rather swoon over a flubberwurm. A side from Lily, no girl ever dared to talk to me, or swoon for that matter. Not that I'm complaining. It would just be a hassle.<br>Sirius please close your mouth, I know I have shocked you just now by saying the ball and dating is a hassle, but think of it like this: more hassles for you (Except for Lily that is, 'cause you know, she can't stand you at all…). And you know I would not even dare to date a girl with my condition.

Sorry, I've got to go, Prefect duties. I've got a feeling my letters are getting shorter.  
>And I'm really sorry for seeing you guys so little. But I'll promise after a week I'll have more time for you guys.<p> 


	11. From Sirius to Remus 6

Dear Remus,

I can't help falling asleep during Divination! I swear, I honestly tried staying awake. But the classroom is SO warm, the air feels like blankets. No wonder it makes me drowsy and I fall asleep. At least I wasn't drooling like James during History of Magic. Did you see my drawing of him? Of course you did, you rolled your eyeballs. But you've got to admit it was funny. That brown-haired girl from Ravenclaw sure thought it was. You know, the one with the curly hair who sits in front of James and I. She's got a nice laugh. She does laugh an awful lot at me. You think she fancies me? Probably. I should ask her out.

Anyway, yes, Peter!  
>Something's definitely bothering him. Could have something to do with the whole Dark Arts stuff. I mean, it has been all over the Prophet, even though they make it seem like nothing's going on. We should keep an eye on him. And definitely keep him away from any Slytherin influence. Talking about those nasty Snakes. Have you seen that Malfoy and his little troupe prancing around the castle like they own the place! Foul git, thinks he's so mighty. We should do something about him as well.<p>

My dear Moony, you disappoint me. Do you honestly think my talent of coming up with pick-up lines is that awful. I personally beg to differ-and between you and me, so does that girl I bumped into on the second Floor corridor yesterday night-.  
>But yes, you caught me about the sneaking. It's just, and don't you dare laugh or I will make sure you never get to pass your Potions N.E.W.T., I need some alone time.<br>I mean, you, Prongs and Wormtail are an amazing lot, but from time to time I just want to sit down and think a bit. I can't tell the others because James'll make a witty remark, because that's the way he is and Peter… well you know what I'm talking about. So I found that there's a hidden door behind a bookshelf in this dusty room on the second floor. It leads to this place… It's just indescribable. It's this small balcony and you can see the stars. It's perfect. Maybe I'll show it to you someday. But yeah, tell anyone and you're one dead wolf.

In fact, I should just kill you now. Remus Lupin! How on earth can you not be interested in girls and dating. Don't your hormones tell you you're a stud and you should be out chasing skirts? Or is that just me?  
>And "your condition", seriously. It's once a month. The other days you're a perfectly normal lad. Besides , girls have this "monthly condition" as well, don't worry!<br>I know you're not a whole lot of interested in trivial things such as the Yule Ball -and no I will not give it a rest- but before you know it it's half November and all the good girls are taken. Just saying! I know Prongs does worry about that.  
>He just came into the room and fell down on his bed face forward saying his life is over… better ask him what's going on.<p>

See you soon mate!

Sirius

p.s. Did I tell you Bellatrix looks at me even fouler than she did before? Gotta love my cousin!


	12. From Remus to Sirius 6

Sirius,

Sorry for leaving you in such a hurry! But I don't think you really mind. Because you were talking with that Hufflepuff girl. Nevertheless, I want to apologize for my sudden disappearance, I forgot I had an urgent business to attend.

About Peter; do you honestly think he would start hanging out with those Slytherins? Common now, he's terrified of them, and he doesn't think so highly of them. I think he is afraid of what might happen to his family. Hell, even I am very concerned about my family!  
>I totally agree with your statement about Lucius Malfoy. I think a marauders act is in order.<br>Let's make his hair pink or something like that..

Padfoot, have you read your own letter? I'm afraid your hormones have taken over. If you were talking about one girl, that would be quite normal. But heck Sirius, your letter consists more about you charming the female students than…I don't know! Is that really the only thing on your mind?  
>And you dare say my obsession with chocolate is unhealthy.<p>

About the sneaking -just caught you yesterday night again- I am not going to laugh at you Padfoot. I'm a bit offended you would think I would laugh at such a matter. I completely understand even you, Sirius, need your time alone. I daresay I think it is quite grown-up of you! Is it weird I feel like a proud father right now?  
>A hidden door? (if it wasn't your hideout I would suggest to localize it on the Marauders-map. But I reckon it is best to leave it a secret between the two of us, for the time being)<br>It sounds absolutely amazing, I definitely want to see it one day!

Once again I will repeat myself, I can't afford to be interested in dating or girls. Yes, it's only once a month I change, but don't you think the person I date would notice something is rather fishy? Not even mentioning the danger I put them in. The danger I put you guys in for that matter! And I'm really amazed you know girls also have a monthly problem. Bravo. (I hope you notice I'm being sarcastic?)  
>Okay, you may not give it a rest, I will just ignore you when you start nagging about all that stuff. Just like you do when I say it's better to leave Snape alone.<p>

Anyway, it's in the evening and I think you and James are almost done with Quidditch-training (I assume Peter's with you guys, I haven't seen him all night).  
>I'm off to bed! I'm getting too tired. In a few days, a new moon. Oh giddy.<p>

See you tomorrow mate,  
>Remus<p> 


	13. MentalRemus I

Mental Remus I:

He knew very well something was wrong. It has deemed already to him a couple of days ago. Hence, if he would be perfectly honest, he would even admit there was something wrong for weeks, months, probably even years. Somehow he just knew how to ignore all the signs for all those years.  
>Could it have something to do with his mental state at the moment? He knew he was probably going through some sort of "puberty". But this was just unfair. He had his freaking puberty a couple of years ago. Why did his other "form" had to have also some sort of puberty.<br>Sometimes life is just unfair.

Remus knew very well he was feeling different for quite some time now. First he thought it was just because they hadn't met for quite a while.  
>But now it was already end September and the confused feelings wouldn't disappear. He did know how to hide it from everybody. He was just the same old, calm, book-loving Remus.<br>But the last few days he was really tormented by a lot of thoughts and feelings that just kept on bothering him.  
>"For Merlin's sake!" he growled after his 8th attempt trying to sleep. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.<br>He loved his friends, he knew that. But somehow he was very conscious of only one very individual. And the horrible fact was, he had always been very, very conscious about said person. But for all those years Remus honestly thought it only meant they were really good friends.  
>Now looking back, he feels quite a fool, not seeing how already obsessed he was with him even then.<p>

During the summer vacation he could not stop thinking about his best friends… Especially that one friend. When he met them at the train station, his heart would always seem to skip a beat when the dark-haired boy looked or talked to him. He was almost ecstatic he had to go to the carriage where the prefects were assembling, away from those eyes that made him feel all weird.  
>First he thought it was just because they haven't seen each other for 2 months. But why didn't he had the same feelings with his other friends?<p>

"It his bloody fault," Remus thought angry. "why did he kept on asking about girls and dating and all that idiotic stuff?". It is true that that very person himself has made Remus start thinking why he wasn't as interested in girls as his friends. First he assured himself it was because he just could not be in a relationship because of W-thing. It would be too dangerous.  
>But he has been in love with some girls a couple of times. But somehow this was different. Maybe because it was someone very close to him? But he had to admit, even when he was in love with a girl, he probably still liked his friend the most.<p>

He had always hoped he was just an asexual being. But by now he was very sure, he was surely not asexual.  
>He heard a movement from the bed to the left of his'. Even his sleeping sounds made Remus squirm with happiness and horror. He was truly glad nobody suspected a thing or noticed some weird behavior. He knew how to react as his usual self, although he was panicking inside.<p>

"Oh! Mingled flubberwurm!" he sighed frustrated.  
>"Moony?"<p>

Remus froze while his heart once again skipped a beat, and his stomach wouldn't stop feeling all ticklish.  
>"Sorry, did I wake you..." he said with a very steady voice (although he was certain his voice actually had risen a few octaves).<br>"Naah, couldn't sleep… Seems I'm not the only one." the voice said in an amusing tone.  
>"You know, you mumble quite a lot.." the voice spoke after a long pause.<br>Remus swallowed. "Did I? Maybe it is because the full moon is only a couple of days away" he said trying to sound innocent.  
>"Ah, yes of course! Well it's not as bad as Prongs and his snoring, drooling and his gibberish!" the voice whispered.<br>"… Could someone be possibly worse than Prongs?" laughed Remus, while mentally he was cursing himself to dead.  
>He heard the person snickering. The sound of the snickering made Remus stomach do a very impressive salto.<br>"That's so very true… Thank god for the Silencing charm, right mate?"  
>"Thank god indeed!" Remus replied.<br>… They exchanged a few words, and soon Remus fell asleep, his dreams haunted by the person he could not stop thinking about, the person he was nearly obsessed with these days; Sirius Black. 


	14. From Sirius to Remus 7

(Hiya Guys, just a quick note; the drawing Sirius is referring to is a doodle Remus made of a frolicking Lucius Malfoy with Pink hair… singing a musical song!

Feel free to review, we love it!~ 3)

Dear Remus,

First and foremost, insanely brilliant drawing that was mate. Malfoy must be dealt with. And as we all know, his hair is his weakness, so we must target that.  
>This calls for an urgent Marauder meeting. Let's meet up in the Shack after the days of full moon are over and plan our tactics.<p>

I'm just worried about Peter. You know he's not the most secure guy out there and who knows what those manipulative snakes are up to.  
>And Moony, please I beg of you, don't feel like a proud father. It makes me shiver in horror. Just be Moony, plain old Moony. Don't get me wrong, you're not plain, the whole werewolf thing is exciting enough, trust me.<p>

Look, the girls thing. I cannot let it go. Do you know it honestly makes me feel guilty asking a date for the ball? We are nearing winter fast enough as it is and… people are whispering things. That I am going to the party stag (which Prongs seems to find hilarious, which is not), and the last thing I am doing is going to the party without a date. So, my dear Remus, for the sake of everything, you will get yourself a date. And it is complete bollocks that you keep hiding yourself behind the wolf excuse.  
>Because if your date truly cares about you, it won't matter what you are, because they'll accept you and all your flaws. And if they don't, then they don't deserve you.<br>End of story.  
>…<p>

Okay, I had to go to Quidditch practice for a bit. But I'm back, continuing this letter.

I ran into Slughorn downstairs and asked him when we could use the Potions classroom for your tutoring. It did clash a bit with my Quidditch schedule, but if it's alright with you, the classroom is free on Tuesdays.  
>Let me know so we can get started on getting you another top grade.<br>I suppose you're in the library, because you're nowhere to be seen. Bummer, James opened a bag of Bertie's. I'll steal you a couple for when you get back.

Take care mate,

And see you at breakfast tomorrow?

Sirius


	15. From Remus to Sirius 7

Sirius,

Haaa, full moon is over. You have no idea how glad I am at the moment! However, after I caught you several times sulking, I reckon you prefer every day is a full moon.  
>Oh once again, thank you for the chocolate. It was delicious!<br>No Sirius, I haven't eaten all of it.  
>Okay, almost everything.<br>All right, I've eaten the whole bunch.

Sorry if my handwriting sucks, I'm sore everywhere. But I will do my best to give you a decent letter.

So I presume tonight we will discuss our next Marauder-plan in the Shack?  
>Now I'm mentioning it: about our dear Lucius-soon-to-be-pink-haired Malfoy! It would be really interesting if he, aside the pink hair, could only talk by uttering very girly musical songs. Next time I'm in the library, I will search for a spell.<p>

Don't you reckon Peter's mood is a lot better these days? He's a lot more social and a lot less frightened. Maybe he liked yesterday's full moon. I mean, however I really hate the full moon, I can somehow sense it deepens our(the Marauders') band as a pack, I think.  
>I would be very happy if the full moon somehow contributed to something positive.<p>

Oh Padfoot! I need your tutoring as soon as possible. I don't think I can manage another exploding cauldron! Tuesday sounds great. When would you prefer to start your impossible task?  
>If you want, I can also give you some tips about Divination afterwards?<p>

Wait! I just remembered! From 6.30 'till 7.30 I have to patrol in the corridors on Tuesday. Is that a problem? Otherwise I can ask Lily if she wants to trade her shift on Wednesday with me).

I think it's almost noon. I hope Madame Pomfrey will let me go have lunch with you guys.

Remus 


	16. From Sirius to Remus 8

Dear Remus,

Good to have you out the hospital wing, mate. We'd started to miss your stern voice shouting restrictions at first years. Glad you liked the chocolate as well. I wanted to give you more but Peter had dug in before I realized it (maybe that's why he's so happy? Seems you were actually right about the benefits of chocolate…)  
>No, it's probably us hanging out at full moon like you said. Though you did gave me some nasty scratches. My arm looks like it's been attacked by a dozen Doxies. Might want to clip those nails. But anyway, I know I asked a lot already but I just want to make sure. You alright after the last full moon?<p>

Anyway, have you done some research on that spell we could use to tackle Malfoy with?  
>And I know you were against it, but James and I really think we should hex Snivellus at the same time. You know, while we're at the whole hair thing.<p>

Fine! I shall -very subtle- ignore the fact that you ignored my entire paragraph about the ball and dates. I just don't want you to sit in our room the entire evening while the rest of us is downstairs having a blast. Fine, I shall shut up about it, but if you change your mind, I am your man.

So, you're tutoring hours. If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle changing patrol hours with Lily, that'd be great. Just don't tell her it's me who's tutoring you, somehow Evans and I never got along. Pity.  
>Anyway!<br>Next Tuesday? We better get to it stat, professor Slughorn nearly burst into tears seeing another cauldron fly through his classroom. And it weren't the type of tears he usually outs when Evans aces another potion.  
>And please, please, share the Divination secrets soon. I don't think I can handle another one of those classes without predicting my own –though very unfortunate- death.<p>

It's late already and I'm tired, but I still need to finish this Charms essay or my death predicament might very well come true. And I do not want that.

p.s. Please wake me up only áfter breakfast, I could do with the extra half hour of sleep.

Sirius


	17. From Remus to Sirius 8

Sirius,

First of all, thanks for being so patient tutoring me, and once again: I'm Sorry! I hope your head doesn't hurt anymore? I really have no idea what happened.  
>Do you still dare to teach me the divine arts of potions, well knowing I don't posses any sort of 'divine' for that matter.<br>But I'll have to admit it, even with a plaster on your nose, you still manage to break young girls' hearts. It's probably because the bandage gives you some sort of devious look, somehow very appealing for the female students here in Hogwarts. Weird.  
>And to be honest, it goes quite well with the beautiful bandage around your arm… You know, the scratches you were given by a certain frien thing (Once again sorry!).<p>

But seriously now, I apologize for breaking your nose. I really feel terrible about all of it. I have no idea how I managed to make a cauldron bounce, or even attack one specific person.  
>You can probably guess why I <em><span>may<span>_ have been avoiding you for a bit.  
>I really felt awful, especially since I knew I couldn't help you (well, I probably could have made matters worse of course). So I thought you might not want to see your attacker for a short while.<p>

James and Peter, however, have told me you felt no grudge whatsoever. But you would actually get angry if I, and I quote James's quote _"would dare to bulge in self-pitying while he should bloody serve me, the dog!"_ and unquote (may I remind you Sirius, you are also a dog?)  
>After I left you at the hospital wing I needed some time to think (so yes I <em>did<em> bulge a bit). But I noticed rather fast I was making too much fuss about it.  
>(= Prongs tried to high-five me for half an hour, while laughing his arse of. Even Peter was smirking. So I assumed the damage was not that disastrous as I thought.)<p>

So now, I think it's time to go back to the common room and face you, and your nose.  
>I'll probably stutter some more "Sorry"s (Just ignore them!) and give you some honeydukes' chocolate (YOU ARE WELCOME.) as a "get-wel-soon-and-please-don't-kill-me gift".<br>And after you have read this letter you'll probably start to shout at me how stupid I was- am. Or you'll start laughing.  
>I have to say I always had a lot of difficulties guessing how you'll react (so far my Divination-talent).<p>

I will commence serving your royal arse now, King Padfoot (but only this evening).

Feel special you stupid git!

Much love,

Remus (your servant for a day) Lupin


	18. MenatlRemus II

_**And another Mental Remus for you guys~! There will be a Mental Sirius very-very soon:3  
>((Asphodel Winter: thank you for your kind words! But look! Now've actually got 8 reviews!XD 3 Thankyou!)) <strong>_

_Mental Remus II_

Throughout the corridors there was not a sound to be heard, except for the soft, hasty steps belonging to a student who was walking around aimlessly. Eventually the steps went inside an empty classroom where the owner of those footsteps let his back rest against the wall, while slipping down.  
>His head between his arms, eyes looking scared at the ground, he tried to calm down his heart and his unsteady breathing.<p>

It was merely an accident. Of course! He didn't want to hurt Sirius. It was truly an accident.  
>But Remus had to admit the accident would not have happened if he had been paying a tad more attention to his potion instead of the expressions on Sirius's face.<br>Because he was so busy with exploring his tutor's face, while said person was giving guidelines while checking his potions book, it was not surprising Remus would make his potion disastrous, with disastrous outcome.  
>Sirius was at the hospital wing. With a broken nose. Because of Remus's staring.<p>

What was happening?  
>Normally Remus would be an ace in stealing glances without anybody to notice. But the last few days, he just kept on staring, very obvious, though the person he was staring at was luckily very oblivious for that matter.<br>James did ask him if maybe he was concerned about Sirius when he _did_ notice the staring.  
>Remus had answered a solid 'yes' to said question. And he wasn't exactly lying! He was truly concerned. Concerned why Sirius made him act all not-Remus-like.<br>Remus noticed he was getting very clumsy. He was even daydreaming during classes. Or he could just space out when he was with his friends, not hearing a single word they uttered.  
>This nothing-has-changed-act was getting very difficult.<p>

What was going on exactly?  
>Remus's mind was filled with Sirius. And only Sirius. It was downright creepy. Remus inhaled slowly, finally relaxing a bit. He always managed to ignore those strange feelings, concerning his friend, but now it just seemed impossible. Remus tried calmly to come up with a logical explanation.<br>He shut his eyes. He remained in this position with his eyes shut for at least ten minutes when suddenly he spread his eyes wide open and tried to jump at his feet, failing miserable at this, fell face-forward on the very cold and hard floor. Not even trying to stand up, he lay there, eyes and mouth wide open.  
>"I like the git" he said utterly shocked.<br>"I like my best friend." He repeated.  
>"But not the way you're supposed to like a friend." Slowly he got up.<br>"No. No no no, this is another sort 'like'. It is the sort of 'like' you would reserve for that very cute ravenclaw girl, or the friendly classmate who keeps on smiling to you."  
>"So, I'm actually in love, with my best friend. Male at that." He said slowly trying to take in every word of what he was saying. The silence renewed. Remus looked just straight ahead, not moving an inch.<br>"By merlin and everything that's holy! THIS IS JUST FUCKIN' TERRIFIC!" he suddenly yelled.  
>His other curses were killed by the entrance of James and Peter. Both laughing.<br>Did they hear his declaration of love for the missing friend? No, this could not be happening.  
>"Mate, stop your sulking!" James grinned while placing a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder.<br>"Our dearest Padfoot is not angry at all!" the dark-haired boy continued.  
>"Well, he did became a bit angry, 'cause James and I couldn't stop laughing…" Peter said with a small smile.<br>"Moony! That was bloody brilliant!" James exclaimed while letting out a roar of laughter.  
>"You should see him now! The plaster on his nose makes him look a bit like Snivelus!"<br>When they did not get a valid reaction from the young werewolf, James continued, this time a bit more serious; "Don't worry mate! I quote Padfoot: "If he _would dare to bulge in self-pitying while he should bloody serve me, the dog!" _and unquote our mister Black!".  
>Remus could not help but start smiling. James tried to high five him, though Remus knew to ignore those numerous attempts.<br>"Don't worry, I'm not indulged with self-pity… anymore!" Remus chuckled when James eventually desperately turned to Peter to get a high five from him. "But, I think I'll go to the library before facing the wrath of Sirius."  
>"Okay, see you at the common room!" Peter said after he enthusiastically high-fived James back.<br>"Don't take too long! Honestly, you're going to laugh when you see the resemble with Snivelus!" Prongs grinned.  
>"If I were you, I would not make that comparison while in the same room with Padfoot, Prongs." Remus laughed. "He will kill you." He ended dead serious.<br>James only laughed and waved him goodbye while being followed by the smaller but rounder boy.  
>When everything went quiet again, Remus took a deep breath.<br>He's in love with Sirius.  
>"But maybe," he hoped, "my feelings will change when I do see the similarities between him and Snape?"<br>He led out a cheerless laugh.  
>'Well, enough sulking!' he said to himself sternly. 'those feelings won't change.' He wondered with a little smirk. 'And it doesn't harm anyone… Well except for me. And Sirius.'<br>'But as long as I keep those thoughts to myself, everything will be alright' he concluded while setting off to the library with a very determined look on his face.


	19. From Sirius to Remus 9

Ello guys! It's been a while.. And it's not because we didn't write to each other. I was just very lazy, thinking typing those letters in is such a hard work.  
>Yes I am ashamed.<br>But without further ado; here is the next chapter. You can expect a lot of uploads the next few weeks. Just have a little bit more patient (because I still have to do one exam).  
>Hope you guys enjoy it. And don't forget, we love reviews! <p>

Dear Remus,

First and foremost, my Royal arse and myself were very pleased with your services. Seriously mate, highest mark I ever got on a Charms essay. Or any essay for that matter. But really it wasn't all that bad. Like you said, the girls seemed to love it. Kind of sad the bandages will be taken off tomorrow. On the other side, I do miss the Quidditch playing. Prongs is off training, the git. It's a lovely day out, probably the last one this autumn (I swear, Herbology earlier this week in the morning, I honestly thought I was going to lose my fingertips. It was so damn cold outside!). But anyway, locked myself up here in the common room because I didn't feel like going out, it's no fun without you guys.  
>Anyway, potions. Did you talk to Slughorn yet? I think he'll need some persuasion for letting us use his classroom again. Talking about divine, how about my tutoring! Not that I'm looking forward to it (the Divination part, you as a tutor sounds just perfect!), but we'd better just get it over with. I know you'll only get grumpy if I ask you about it during second term. Something along the lines of: "You got the assignment ages ago, why did you wait until now?". For the record, I waited with that assignment because I knew you were going to break my nose and would want to do something to make it up for me. Concerning that, thanks again, you're a real lifesaver.<p>

When you're not set on mutilating your friends.  
>Ah dear Moony, relax, we're (Royal "we"... you know…) only kidding. You're an awesome friend. If only you'd be able to keep your nose out of those books once in a while. Do make sure it doesn't grow to be abnormally long and greasy like Snivellus'.<p>

James and Peter entered the common room a second ago, they want to know if we're interested in some Marauding tonight. Sorry Moony, no Prefect duties it seems, you're going with us.  
>Can't wait!<p>

Sincerely,  
>his majesty<br>Sirius Black


	20. MentalSirius I

Oh my! I almost forgot this beauty here: the first Mental Sirius! Enjoy!:)  
>_<p>

The dark haired boy cursed under his breath as he bumped his elbow against the wall. The bathroom was way too small to maneuver around decently. "Next time I'm definitely asking for Remus' key to the Prefects' bathroom," he mumbled to himself as he went with a towel trough his wet hair. Stumbling back into the dormitory he threw the towel on his bed. He shared the room with three of his friends. His best friends. The room wasn't very often quiet, but today it was. Too quiet for Sirius.

He loved laughing with his friends, talking to them, just plainly being around them made everything right. James, hopelessly in love and incredibly hilarious. The two of them made a duo very rarely welcomed. When Potter and Black sided, rest assured trouble would follow.  
>Peter, a bit of an underdog and amusingly awkward. To other people he might seem like an outsider, desperately trying to intrude a holy trinity. But none of the other boys dared to deny that the smaller Pettigrew added something to their friendship.<br>And Remus. Quiet, serious Remus. Who did his very best keeping his friends in line, all the while not always succeeding in completely following his Prefect duties. Remus, whose one and only love seemed to be books. But Sirius wouldn't want to miss him.

He went with his hand through his hair and sat down on the windowsill. He stared outside and could see the Quidditch practice.  
>Sure, it was James' place he went to during the summer. It was James and him who were always up to no good and still kept on snickering during detention. But with Prongs, everything was a laugh.<p>

"Except of course Evans, that's more like a drama ...," Sirius thought to himself, grinning.

Heck, to the outside world, everything was a laugh. Witty, good-looking and slightly arrogant Sirius Black had no worries.  
>That was far from true. The grin faded ...<p>

Sure enough, short term, the only thing handsome Black had to worry about was finding a date for the Yule Ball. And getting through tutoring without breaking all his bones.  
>But it was long term that bothered him. Remus would surely get high enough grades to get any job he wanted to. He'd probably find someone who shared his love for books to grow old with. He'd be one of those grandfathers who told their grandsons about the trouble his friends kept getting him into. Moony would turn out all right, he'd find someone who'd respect him for who he is. Someone who wouldn't care about having him grow a fur once a month.<br>James would end up with Evans in the end. Though very unlikely now, Sirius would even dare to bet on it. James would make sure he thought his son all the mischief he knew.  
>And Peter, he'd find a nice and easy job at the Ministery. He'd meet a nice girl and they would live a perfectly simple life.<p>

The black haired boy sighed. He ran away from home. Almost his entire family shunned him and he had no place to call home anymore. He wouldn't be able to stay at the Potter's forever. And he sure as hell wasn't bright enough to get some fancy job.  
>If only he would be able to talk to Remus about this. Moony, he always had the best advice and Sirius trusted him with his secrets. But it didn't seem fair. His friend turned into a werewolf every month, he felt guilty bothering him with troubles about a far away future.<p>

Quidditch practice was over and the tiny human figures left the field. Sirius yawned and reached for the Marauders Map that was lying on the table next to James' bed.

He grabbed his wand and tapped the paper; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

His eyes flew over the piece of parchment, searching for three names. He heard the voice of James Potter before he found his name on the paper, accompanied by the two others he was looking for.  
>Still wearing his Quidditch outfit, his hair as messy as always and with a cocky boyish smile, he pushed the door of the dormroom open.<br>"You're going to love this."  
>Sirius quickly threw a glance at the boy carrying a load of books who was standing right behind James. He smiled.<br>So did Sirius, widening it into a grin and bracing for the story his spectacled friend was about to tell him.


	21. From Remus to Sirius 9

Dear Sirius,

At the moment you and Prongs are out for Quidditch practice. Wormtail is, believe it or not, in the library on his very own! But I might guess it has something to do with a certain Ravenclaw girl.  
>And I, Remus Lupin, am alone, abandoned, confined in our dorm.<br>Actually it's lovely that I can finally read a book while lying on bed, without the attempts of some certain friends trying to steal my precious away from me…  
>Yes, I think after 2 hours of reading without any sort of interruptions, a new, wonderful and beautiful world has opened up to me.<p>

Although _you_ might be sad you do not need the bandages anymore, I am quite happy… Because now the damage I did to you ain't that visible anymore (.. mental injuries are a lot harder to be seen).

I've already been talking with Professor Slughorn, and after some persuading and some Honeydukes chocolate he agreed I had to be learnt potions somehow… I think he is rather glad it is you who's giving me the tutoring lessons and not himself.  
>Anyway, yes, we are allowed to use the potion classroom again.<br>That said, what did you think of your first class of Divination given by the marvelous young teacher, Professor Lupin?  
>Jokes asides, I am a bit concerned… It's really a vague subject to explain…<br>But I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by the talent my very favourite (and first) student showed… Well, it has to be said, it was a slow start, because said student kept falling asleep!  
>But I think I'll continue with these relaxation lessons… I think it already helped you.<p>

And be careful with the nose-jokes, Sirius Black. Because as you might recall, you really did resemble Snape a bit with that plaster… However we are now very well aware (especially Prongs and his painful ribs) to not joke about your nose and the comparison you "_could not see 'cause it's a load of hippogriff dung_". So it's only fair, you won't be throwing those jokes our way.

I have to say, I'm really excited about our plan tomorrow… Everyone will know immediately whose idea it was, but frankly, I think it'll be worth it. I think we've truly outdone ourselves!

Well, I'm going back to my beloved books!  
>Yes Padfoot, I can hear you shrug annoyingly. Go snog a tree!<p>

I thought I could go back to my reading for another hour… but alas, you and Prongs have entered the room…and as expected seeing me with dozen books, you shrugged annoyingly and Prongs rolled his eyes. I think you guys are conspiring to attack me. You two are being awfully quiet.  
>Well, I better protect my damsel in distress!<p>

Yours, (but certainly not your servant anymore)

Remus Lupin

If you are wondering why this letter might be written a tad different from my normal ones… I'm reading some very fine classic Muggle books! I am certain you are going to love these books!


	22. From Sirius to Remus 10

Dear Moony

Writing this letter from the detention classroom, do feel honoured. It was totally worth it. Don't feel guilty that you're not here to join us, we wouldn't have wanted you to endanger your Prefects privileges. Taking on for the team, mate. Anyway, his face, it was just priceless. I bet he'll have nightmares about it for the rest of the year. Aw yes, been a while since I had such a good laugh.

Peter's fallen asleep and McGonagall is giving me the evil eye because I'm writing so much. She must think I'm up to something. Honestly, she has such a bad impression of me.

Aha! Perfect! Let's continue with potions next week then, shall we?  
>… Professor Lupin? Don't push it Remus. Imagine all the jokes that I could make of that. But admitted, the "class" was relatively interesting. That is a start, because I never thought it possible. We should continue with it. Jut don't think you can start to give me homework assignments, "Professor".<p>

By the way, what is this about Wormtail and a certain Ravenclaw girl? I would ask him personally, but kicking against his chair won't work, he's fast asleep. So do enlighten me.

Moony, you and your books… they should make a law or something that would enable you to marry them. And please don't start me on Muggle books. We've got enough textbooks as it is. I'd rather keep away from the non-Magic related ones as far as humanly possible.

James got a letter from his mum that he forget his dressing robes at home and asked him if she needed to send them. Poor sod got all dramatic saying he wouldn't need them because Evans still won't go out with him. I wish we could do something for him. I'd offered him one of the girls I wanted to ask, but he only started sobbing more after that.

No don't worry, I won't ask you who you're taking because you always get so defensive over it. Do try to change the subject in a less obvious way next time. (Yes I am referring to your very urgent bathroom stop when Abbott and her friends started discussing dresses when we passed them in the Hallway earlier today.)

Detention's over! Peter fell out of his chair and McGonagall went all "Mister Pettigrew!" on him. Better hide your books Moony, we're on our way!

Sincerely,

Sirius Black


	23. From Remus to Sirius 10

Dear Sirius,

I really must say our prank four days ago was an enormous success, without a doubt!  
>Even earlier this day I still heard students whispering about it… I even heard a couple of second years humming one of those muggle-musical-songs when a group of slytherins passed by(I have to say I was amazed how brave those second years were!)… Never knew muggle-musicals would become so popular here at Hogwarts.<br>But I do feel a bit guilty you guys got detention… But alas, tomorrow it is a full moon again.. Karma is one step ahead of me…

I know I haven't really shown my face the last couple of days… But I had to take over Lily's prefect-duties the Wednesday until Friday, on top of my own prefect duties and somehow manage to make all my homework.  
>The fun part though is the insomnia…<br>So I did manage to get all my work done on time… But I am so very tired at the moment.  
>I never can sleep that well a couple of days before a full moon… however, eventually I will fall asleep…<br>This is the 3rd night I was unsuccessful trying to sleep. I wonder if it's really because of the moon actually.

Anyhow, yes, you guys didn't see my face, except during class that is. And I hope I wasn't too blunt during our rarely chats. I just don't feel too well at the moment. Tired, sleep deprived, irritated, no appetite… Maybe I'm coming down with something? (yes Remus, it is called Lycanthropy!)

Another plus point about the insomnia is, I had quite some chances to explore the castle at night! And I must say, walking through the castles and the grounds at three o'clock in the morning is a really weird experience! (Yes I know we sneak a lot out at night… But when you wander through the corridors a whole night… it is quite an experience!)  
>I think I found a new hidden room… But I lost it.<br>Yes, that sounds very stupid, let me explain;  
>The first night I was sneaking around, I had to hide from Filch (I did not want to take James's cloak without asking) and suddenly I found myself in a room with a lot of books (No Sirius, it was not the library). It reminded me a bit of the gryffindor common room… although at said moment, though delighted with the idea there was such an interesting room, I was paying more attention if Filch had already left, or not. When I was sure he was gone, I just fled back to the common room. Friday night I tried finding the room, but I had forgotten where exactly I had hidden the previous night.<br>You would think a room like that, would be very easily to find, right? Well, last night, I still didn't found it… So now I am wondering if my lack of sleep is making me make up things. Tonight I will try again… although I don't know how long I will be able to concentrate on finding this curious room.  
>The night before the full moon, I get annoyed very easily. And as I already am in a really foul mood, I do not want to know what would happen tonight… So I think I'll probably spend my sleepless hours in the common room. Reading perhaps.<p>

How was your week? I saw you wandering through the halls in the evening a couple of times. Were you working on the Marauders map? Either way, you looked very focused (I wanted to write 'serious', but I think even you are getting tired of those jokes?) so, I didn't want to bother you. Because, Sirius, I know how annoying it can be when you're focused on something and suddenly a certain somebody starts demanding all your attention. Sirius.  
>Oh, and do you believe five girls and even one guy asked me whether you are going to the Yule Ball, and if so, you already have a date to go with. (Well, the boy did not ask if you already had a date, but he was very interested if you would go alone. He did look a bit disappointed when I said you are still choosing).<br>But rest assured Sirius my answers were a bit vague, and I opted it would be easier to know when asked directly. I do not know if they actually did though?

That said, I have some news concerning the Yule Ball and me. Yes, I am actually starting about the Yule Ball myself. Yesterday the prefects were asked who would be interested in volunteering during the Yule Ball.  
>Well, it just consists of walking around at the Yule Ball, but also checking the corridors and the grounds for "inappropriate behavior" as said by professor McGonagall. Naturally none of the prefects responded, because everyone has already made plans on going to the ball (I think that's why the teachers asked for volunteers six weeks before the actual event, in hope some prefects didn't plan anything yet). I did not respond because I wasn't planning on going at all, and stay in our dorm (Do not give me that look Sirius! I might actually bite your head off!). But after a very long silence Lily raised her hand, although not very enthusiastic because I know she is looking forward to attend the Yule ball. So I cut her off and volunteered myself.<br>Of course I'm not the only one who will be patrolling. The teachers will also take shifts. Professor McGonagall also offered me some free time so I could "go and have some fun at the ball". Ha!  
>Though I friendly declined she insisted I would at least take a break and attend the ball from 9 'till 10.<br>So, yes Sirius, I will actually be going to the ball, although it will consist primarily of patrolling. But because professor McGonagall demanded I should go and 'enjoy myself' (Again: HA!) at the Ball for at least one hour, I'll be there. At the ball. As someone who is attending the ball. Me.  
>But because I am patrolling for the greater part of the evening, it would be indecent of me to ask someone to go to the ball together, don't you think? So I can't but go alone.<br>Are you happy? I am certainly not… But see it as a compromise? Because if I hadn't volunteered myself, you guys would not have seen me at all said night, and James would have as good as no chance to try to convince Lily to dance with him.. (And as I already took Lily's shift the last couple of days and made it so she could attend that bloody ball, I might be able to let her rethink dancing at least once with Prongs. Do not tell him though).

About Peter and that Ravenclaw girl, I myself do not know much of what is going on. I do know she's in her fifth year, and has an one year older sister in Slytherin. If you want to know what exactly is going on, you better ask Peter himself.  
>Oh, and yesterday evening I was actually asked by Eleanor Mint if I would want to go to the ball with her…<br>Don't look so annoyed Sirius, even if I wanted, I couldn't accept her invitation, because I already promised professor McGonagall I would help out. So I explained myself why I could not go with her, and it was quite sad to see her reaction. But to be fair, even if I would not be helping, I probably had another excuse at the ready.  
>I did promise her I will dance with her during my break… So you can say, eventually you got what you wanted. Well probably not exactly what you had in mind, but I will be there, and I will be dancing with a girl.<p>

But I've got to go! The library is calling. I want to finish the essay on the differences between ghosts and inferius (I do NOT like this subject… I even get less hungry than I already am).

One last thing though, I think it is maybe better you guys won't be accompanying me during the full moon. I know now already it will be a very very very rough night. And I don't want to hurt you three. (Because Sirius, you can be sure, that the scratches of the previous moon will be nothing compared to the injuries I could inflict on you you guys tomorrow night).  
>Ha… I know you guys will oppose. But please, I really really prefer to be alone… <p>

See you,

Remus


	24. From Sirius to Remus 11

Dear Remus,

Everything ok, mate? We've seen you even less since last full moon. I really wasn't a fan of the whole "don't accompany me to the shack" thing, but because you asked so nicely (read: you threatened to bite our heads off) we figures it'd be alright. It wasn't. Peter kept on cracking awkward jokes the entire evening and James just sat there, fidgeting with his tie. No matter what you say next time we're joining. Because going through it alone obviously didn't do you any good. Honestly, Moony, I don't know of something happened, but we're your mated, you can tell us.

Anyway, that thing you told about that room full of books, that isn't the library, it got me wondering. Are you positive it's not on the map? It's really strange though, you'd think a room filled with books would've come to your attention much earlier. Say, first year or something. No but we should look for it, if only for the sake of the completion of our map.

Moony, you make me so proud. You managed to get a date before I did. Cheers! I still can't make up my mind. Scratch that, I think I'll ask that one girl from our History of Magic class. You know, tall, blond, Ravenclaw. She has a brother in our house, but he's in his seventh year. This Dave fellow. Prongs hates him because Evans and her friends are all over him. Apparently they all find him to be very attractive. But anyway, his sister. She just so happened to bump into me a couple of minutes ago when I went up to our room.  
>But yeah, what was that about a guy taking interest in whether or not I had a date to the ball? You kidding me? 'Cause it's not funny. (Prongs disagrees and is still laughing his ass off.)<p>

But yeah, we were talking about you getting a date. It's great! Now the four of us do get to hang out that evening. Even if it's only for one criminally short hour. Are the teachers honestly going to patrol the entire evening? Such a pain. They aren't banning the Butterbeer as well, are they?!

Yes, about Peter and his Ravenclaw girl. He won't tell me or Prongs anything. When either of us asks him about her, he just clams up and starts blushing. And besides, you're better with words anyway, couldn't you try asking him? I don't get why he needs to be secretive about it, it's not like we'll make fun of him. (Okay, maybe just a little bit, but we'd also be proud silly little Wormtail finally got himself someone to snog with.)  
>And if you'd be able to convince Lily to dance with James, that'd be amazing too. Poor sod's really got it rough. If I didn't know Evans better, I could've sworn she would've smuggled him a Love Potion. But since it's just Lily- and just James-we're talking about, I doubt that's highly possible.<p>

Okay well, I've done pretty much everything to distract myself from the fact that I still need to write that essay. Since I'm done writing this letter I s'pose I should start with it. Dragging myself and James down to the common room again.  
>See you when I see you,<p>

Sirius


	25. MentalSirius II

One Thursday afternoon in autumn, Sirius Black only barely managed to keep his eyes open during Divination class. To his left, his good friend James looked as if he was dangerously close to falling asleep as well. Peter, who sat on the opposite side of the table, didn't even bother trying to hide the fact he was bored. The boy had folded his arms on the table and was now resting his head on them, his dark blonde hair covering his face.  
>Out of the corner of his eyes, Sirius saw Remus looking something up in their Divination handbook. He heard his friend say something, but it was as if he heard everything through a thick fog. It was so warm in the classroom, even this time of year, if only he could close his eyes for-<br>Sirius brusquely awoke when Remus gave him a mean nudge in his ribs. "Moony, what on earth!?" a dazed Sirius mumbled.

"And you wonder why you failed your O.W.L.?" Remus whispered, while he threw the black haired boy a mean glance.

Still confused, Sirius didn't knew what to say and he was sort of relieved when their teacher timely dismissed the class. Remus abruptly stood up and started packing his belongings. He snatched the textbook that lay in front of him and threw it across the table into James' direction, which woke the latter up with a small shriek.

"For your information, we got an essay about the importance of tarot cards in Cartomancy. So you'll be needing that, because I'm not going to help you," Remus said while he threw his quill into his bag. "I honestly don't know why I sometimes keep up with you lot," he stated before he swung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the classroom.

The ruckus has woken Peter up as well and the three friends were now throwing each other questioning looks.

"What is wrong with _him_? It's not full moon yet, is it?" Sirius asked them.

James yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "Beats me mate."

Their other friend shrugged and got up to collect his things, "I don't know about you guys, but if Moony's not going to help us with this essay, it might be a good idea to start on it already."

"It's only Moony, Peter, he'll come 'round," James said while he grinned. "Anyway, I'm going to get a short nap before dinner." He looked in Sirius' direction and asked him, "What about you?"

"Still have that detention," Sirius answered as he stood up with a sigh. "See you at dinner though?" Both his friends nodded in agreement. The long haired boy grabbed his bag, threw his cloak over his arm and said his friends goodbye. Together with a stream of other students he left the classroom.

While he walked towards the detention classroom he wondered about what had just happened. It wasn't unusual for them not to pay attention during classes, but most of the time, Remus wouldn't make a big deal out of it. And when he did, they just shrugged it off. Sirius just shrugged it off. But this time, a nagging feeling prevented him from just forgetting about it. He very well realized that his friend sacrificed his free time to tutor him in Divination. Sirius wondered if that was the reason for the outburst. He didn't mean for Remus to think that he was ungrateful. On the contrary, Sirius knew his friend had been very busy with studying and his Prefect duties. Suddenly he felt quite stupid and asked himself if maybe he should apologize to Remus later on.

When he arrived at the Detention classroom, it was empty except for one other boy. He looked up as Sirius sat down at the table next to him. The Black boy put his bag on the table and started rummaging through it in search of a piece of empty parchment. If anybody would've told him earlier that day that he'd be doing actual homework during detention, he would've laughed his arse off. But drastic times ask for drastic measures and so Sirius actually had the intention for once to do write his essay like any other good student. As he pulled out the Divination textbook, he noticed the boy sitting next to him was still looking at him.

"I know I'm incredibly easy on the eye, but could you stop staring," Sirius said with a cocky undertone in his voice as he put his bag on the ground.

"Well, you should feel flattered then," the boy answered and a smirk appeared around his lips.

Sirius turned his head and looked at the boy. He had very short blond hair and a slight stubble, which gave him a bit of a rugged look. Sirius wondered how he'd look with a stubble.

The blond mistook Sirius' silence as a sign that he didn't recognize him. "We're in the same house," the boy said as he held up his tie. "I'm-"

"Dave," Sirius finished his neighbour's sentence, "I know."

Dave grinned his teeth bare, "Well, well, the infamous Sirius Black knows my name. Should I be honoured?"

Sirius didn't knew if the boy was taking the mickey out of him, or if he meant what he said. But it seemed as if Prongs had actually been right when he said that all the attention the girls had given to Dave, made the lad feel superior.

The black haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes demonstratively, "For your information, _Dave_, you're not the only one who's in favour with the ladies, so you don't get to act all high and mighty because of it."

Sirius had expected the boy to be at least a bit ticked off, but Dave kept on grinning and didn't seem to care about his fellow Gryffindor's remark. "Oh, I know how very well in favour you are. I heard you're taking my sister to the Yule Ball. Plenty of guys from her own year wanting to take her, but she waited until you asked her."

Dave's words weren't even cold when Professor McGonagall entered the detention room with a loud voice, "Mr. Desford, I do not care about who gets to court your sister, so please keep your business to yourself. Mr. Black I'd appreciate it if for once you could sit at a table in a normal way, thank you very much." She sat herself at the big table in front of the room and started reading a book.

Sirius tried to focus himself on his Divination essay. To his frustration, his thoughts kept wandering off. Doing homework on his own, at a time when it was actually expected of him, he didn't like it at all. Sirius wondered how Moony could actually like it.

Moony. Sirius put down his quill as he sighed and let his head rest on his hand. He really did feel troubled about the whole situation with Remus. Which was odd. Usually he was so laid back, but now … Sirius wondered why he suddenly cared so much. They had been having a go at each other ever since they met and only now he decided starting to care?

Of course he'd always cared about Remus, like he cared about Peter and James. They were his mates after all. But maybe he didn't care enough? There were times he hadn't seen Remus for a while, but he'd figured that was just because of his Prefect duties. And of course his Lycanthropy wasn't an easy thing to live with either. "In his letters he never mentioned anything grave going on," Sirius tried to ease his mind. But what if he had just been too obnoxious to get it. Maybe Remus _had_ told him what was wrong, but Sirius had just been too dimwitted to actually understand what his friend meant to say.

Sirius literally and figuratively sat there with his hands in his hair. All this thinking made him even more troubled. He felt as if his head could explode any minute. And to make things worse, he could feel Dave staring at him again.

The black haired boy tore of a piece of the parchment that lay on his table and hastily scribbled, "Stop the staring, it's creeping me out and it's just plainly annoying." Sirius looked up at McGonagall, who still seemed to be very entertained by her book. He didn't even bother using magic and threw the piece of parchment over to his neighbour's table.

He quickly received an answer; "I was only checking out what kind of meat my sister is going to take to the ball. And I must say I approve."

Sirius frowned upon reading the note. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Did this pompous prick just call him a piece of meat? What kind of an insult was that? At least the Slytherins could come up with original cusswords.

He quickly glanced at McGonagall before turning his head towards Dave. Waving the paper angrily he whispered to the blond; "Meat? What the hell?! What is wrong with you?"

Dave smiled that cocky smile from earlier, "Okay maybe meat wasn't exactly the right word."

"You'd think so?" Sirius replied in furious whisper.

In front of the classroom, Professor McGonagall let out a small cough, but neither boys took notice of it.

"What I actually was trying to say," Dave continued in whisper, "Is that my sister's very lucky to be taken to the ball by someone like you."

Sirius frowned in confusion, "First I was lucky to take your sister to the ball. Now she's lucky to be taken to the ball by me. That's great. How does this relate to you calling me a piece of meat?" He wanted to know what this guy was up to and he was starting to get even more annoyed by him.

Another cough resonated through the classroom, a bit louder this time.

"I wouldn't have mind going to the Yule ball with you either. Like you said, you're very easy on the eye," the blond told his neighbour blatantly.

Sirius could not believe what he'd just heard. Was this fellow, this Dave, this guy, actually _hitting on him_!? His jaw had dropped in surprise and for once he actually didn't know any witty replies. He tried to mumble something coherent in return, but McGonagall beat him to it.

"Gentlemen. It would be very kind of you to let me finish my book in piece. Mr. Desford, if I'm not mistaken your grades for my class are not very top notch, and if you wish to pass your N.E.W.T. I would suggest you use every free hour to its fullest." Dave sighed and turned his attention to the textbook in front of him.

Sirius tried to do the same, but the text made no sense. He tried to write his name down, but he couldn't do much more but pressing his quill onto the parchment until a black blotch appeared on it. A guy just tried to tell him that he fancied him. Why would he try to do that? It was obvious Sirius was just interested in girls, right!? Black tried to regain his composure, but he just kept freaking out. Over and over again.

What made him blank out? Why was he unable to respond to it? Why couldn't he just shrug it off? This whole day was one big mess.

As Sirius later made his way back to the common room, making sure to stay as far away from Dave as possible, he still had this weird feeling in his stomach. First Remus, now that blond guy and his stubble. What was going on?

The look on his face must've been very disturbing, because when he arrived in the common room, James greeted him with a very charming, "Did you crap your pants or something?" Both Prongs and Wormtail laughed.

Sirius ignored them, "Is Remus upstairs?" he asked neither of them in particular.

"N-no, he's in the library," James replied, the look on his face turning serious, "Padfoot, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius waved his friend's concern away as he made for the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory.

Once he was out of his friends' sight, he started running up the stairs and into his bedroom. He loudly closed the door behind him and with a sigh he sunk to the floor. He needed to calm down. Figure out what to say to Remus and get some sleep. And most importantly, he needed to bury the Stubble in the back of his mind. Nobody, not even Remus, maybe definitely not Remus, was ever to find out about it.


End file.
